Stepping Stones
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Opitmus and Ironhide are starting a relationship after the events of 'Choice'. Rated M for OPxI.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping Stones

By: Felina Fullstop

Borath has been reading this for the past few days and encouraged me to post this up…

There will be more later

Text in italic is OPTIMUS

Regular text is IRONHIDE

OptimusXIronhide Slash Takes place after 'Choice' But can stand alone.

* * *

_The water is calming as it washes over the plates of my body. I shift marginally to move the spray over a few neglected areas. I groan, if I could stay under the warm torrent for the rest of the day I would._

_ However I cannot, I have a meeting with the secretary of defense and a conference with NATO. I shake my head and turn off the water. Looking down I flex the plates on my body this way and that water spilling and splattering away from myself._

_ As I am mostly dry I step out of the wash rack and into my quarters. In the main room my data terminal is lit, I was up all right reading reports and organizing myself for these meetings today. My berth is undisturbed and made from the day before._

_Beside my berth is the small containment berth. Laying torso down on the small mat within, my adopted daughter Slickdrift laid in quiet recharge. I smile and hear a ping from my door. Turning I press the button and the doors slide back with a hiss. "Arcee…" I smile softly "I was not expecting you so soon."_

"_Prowl suggested I arrive early just in case." She offers me a small smile and I nod closing the doors behind her. "She's still recharging?"_

"_Yes…" I reply softly "She awoke an hour ago and I fed her and returned her to berth." _

"_You're managing yourself quite well." Her optics are soft as she nods slowly "getting a lot of help I assume." I turn gathering the datapads slowly as she speaks to my back. I nod slowly. "And what of Mirage?"_

_I stop dead and sigh outwardly. This should not be spoken of I made that clear. "Mirage has been transferred to Ultra Magnus, he signed her over to me, and I am her Sire. The records will always state I am her sire." I reply evenly, my tone is not amused._

_She lifts a hand to my forearm stepping up to me. "I am sorry…that was too forward of me…forgive me." _

"_You had my forgiveness before you asked for it." I state, and that is true. I was never one to harbor ill feelings. Not like this, I am not upset at Mirage. He gave me the greatest gift, and I am thankful for her spark every day. _

_Slick moves slowly rolling from being face down on her torso to her side, she's been doing that more lately, moving. I lock my optics on her and stare a moment as her vents sigh and she settles back slowly. I release a sigh I didn't know I was clinging to._

"_She's getting big optimus." Arcee says sitting down on my berth leaning over the small high walled berth she's laid in. "so beautiful." She's talking to Slick now and I move slightly away._

"_Indeed." Is all I can say as I gather up my data files quietly. "If you need help call…"_

_Her hand lifts "Ratchet I know." she laughs cutting me off._

"_And if you need me directly…"I pause. "Call Ironhide he'll comm. me." I say turning around to face her. "He has my personal comm frequency."_

_Arcee lifts an arch and I can see she wonders why Ironhide has my frequency and I won't just give it to her but she nods. I smile back and look down at the berth the backs of my fingers move softly across Slick's back. "Rest well little one I'll return soon." I look up at Arcee meeting her deep blue eyes. "I'll be back before nightfall." I take one look down again before I leave the room._

"_She'll be fine…go." Arcee says touching my arm softly. I look down at the Pink Femme Affectionately and pet her helm. _

"_Thank you." I turn making my way out the door confident she will be safe. _

_

* * *

_

I turn down the nearest corridor knowing I'll ether meet him at the door or in the command center. Looking up I see him as he exits his quarters waving his servo as the door seals shut. I'm the early one it seems. I make my move, it's now or never and my target, the glitch, is alone. "Optimus." It's almost a greeting as I step beside him. I try to wipe the smile off my face, this is serious to me.

"Ironhide." He shifts to face me now looking down to meet my optics. We're quiet for a long moment; yeah this is uncomfortable. I motion my servo for him to start walking and I keep a steady pace with him. For every four steps he takes, I take five.

"So…" I hate trying to break silences like these. "NATO huh?" I am granted a smile and a nod and he tips nudging me. I keep balance enough to not hit the wall and move to push him back. We use to do this kind of thing as younglings. Between my chuckles at our horseplay, I put a hand on his upper arm strut; moving back to serious territory. "Still not recharging?"

"Not a nano-click." He says almost disappointed. "These meetings are far too important I have to be ready to answer any questions the humans may have." As we draw closer to our destination I stop. After taking two steps ahead of me he turns. "Ironhide? Is something the matter?" I don't know how to answer this question so I try not to skirt around it. My servos ball into nervous fists.

"When you are done with your meetings today…" My glossa licks my lip plate nervously and I look up "Would you have a drink with me Prime?" I look up to meet his optics. There's a flicker behind them and I'm not sure if he's excited or freaked out. I start to think it's a bad idea but his mouth opens and he speaks taking a slow step back in my direction.

"When the meetings are over I'll let you know …half a Joor after I contact you …bring them to my quarters." My intake halts in shock he just said yes. "It would be irresponsible for me to leave Slick alone for recreation at this time…however if you bring the drinks to my quarters I can watch her there and we can spend time together." There's guilt now; I had not considered his child, the newest autobot. "Will that suffice Ironhide?"

I stammer slowly "Uh..yeah…that's great." I have a grin on my face. Ratchet would describe my smile as smug, and maybe it is.

As we start to walk the tension from those last moments melts and we are old friends again. "Trying to ask me for weeks haven't you?" Optimus looks down at me. There's a peak at the end of his question. He sounds like a teacher asking questions to which he already knows the answer. I hate answering these kind of questions. Especially from him the one mech that can read me like a youngling's story file.

"Pit." I curse and look up glancing at his helm. "That obvious huh?" I won't answer him I just give him another question on the crest of a chuckle.

"You're like a glass windshield." Is the response I get as the doors to the command center hiss open. I offer no reply moving to my workstation. I log into my terminal and turn my head watching him step up to the two large monitors. "General Mooreshower." He smiles and then turns to the left screen and I know distain in vocals when I hear it. "Mr. Galloway." I shake my head chuckling and sit down and hope to Primus this meeting doesn't kill him.

* * *

_As I trek back to my quarters I groan looking down at a Data pad and wonder for the final time why I put up with Galloway. In good faith I put up with him; in all honesty if I could send him to Mars, I would. His requests are beyond what I am able to provide._

_I enter my quarters to digital screams; Arcee stands holding Slick to her torso bouncing slightly. "Darlin it's fine." I step past them to my desk. "Look there's your sire." She says softly as I set the items in my hands down and reach over to lift her up. _

"_Slick." My voice calms her sobs into soft chirps and chitters. "That's better." I press her to the left side of my torso plate over the windshield glass and look down. "Thank you Arcee that will be all." I smile as she gathers her thinks taking her leave of us. _

"_Good night sir." She gives a small wave and is gone through the doors without another word. I look down to bright blue optics looking up at me angrily. She clicks at me rapidly. "I know I was gone." I say as if it's some excuse to make up for making her upset. Reaching back behind the shield I pull a line. Lifting it to my lips I suck softly getting the energon to flow and offer it down to Slick's mouth, she latches on firmly and I hold her as she feeds. "We're having company soon." I smile, she doesn't understand yet but I hope she will. I'm nervous about this, open, but nervous._

_I sink back into my chair and shutter my optics. I feel the energon course through my system as she feeds from the filtered line. I know I have to feed her before Ironhide shows up with the energon he's got. I have a sneaking suspicion it's high grade, and if I feed her now I can get to tomorrow without the high grade filtering down into her systems; from the feeding tubes. I can feel the flow slow marginally and I open my optics peering down. _

_She's fallen into recharge against my body, the tube hanging from her mouth. I snatch up the tube and slide it back behind the glass hooking it back up to the underside of my spark chamber. I shudder as my servo grazes the matrix while I press the tube back into place. _

_After I have moved her to her berth I decide to head to the wash rack, I need something to ease my body. I am completely exhausted and almost prepared to tell Ironhide not to show up. The water begins to fall and I look up stepping into the warm spray. "Primus." The word melts from my lips and I just stand there, frozen under the assault of the water. It pours over me and drips down into my systems falling over my protoform bringing me calm. _

_I fall into such comfort; I recharge on my feet for a moment but am drawn out of it to the chirp of my door. I turn off the water moving my hand out of the wash rack I press a few buttons on the wall control. "come in." I say and turn to try to shake off some of the water. I check my chronometer and find I have recharged for five minutes standing in the wash rack; now I know I'm exhausted._

_As I exit the rack Ironhide stands knelt down over the little bed looking down at her. Leaning against the wall I stay quiet watching for a moment. He is awestruck; his finger moving over her face and helm slowly. "beautiful." He smiles down at her and runs his digits over her back-strut. _

"_She is." My statement causes him to stand tall. I can see the few cubes in his hand as he turns to me. I've startled him, he had no idea I was there._

"_Optimus." He smile and shifts his arms out slightly "Got some high grade." He's as nervous as I am._

"_I thought you might. You said as much." I say as I push off the wall stepping forward keeping my composure. I don't want him to see how drained I really am. I suppose if anyone should see it, it should be him, but right now I'm just glad he's here. "I lift a cube from his right hand my fingers brushing his servo joint as I do and I feel his temperature rise. "Easy Ironhide." I say softly turning to sit in my chair. _

_I motion for him to sit on the berth as it's the only place left in my small quarters. "Why aren't you in the command quarters off the command center Prime?" he asks shifting back on my berth his back against the wall holding the cube but not drinking it. _

_I take a sip of the warm fluid and I look up at him "It's too loud for her over there…so I chose to take up this room." I say softly "It's not far, and it serves my purposes."_

"_I understand all that …but those quarters are bigger has its own berth room and lounge …you wouldn't be so crammed in here." I think about what he's saying and it's logical. "Slag my quarters are bigger." I hold up a hand and he chuckles as though he's forgotten himself, and he has. I don't want to expose slick to such language. "Sorry."_

"_It's fine really." I say "she's not old enough to start saying things like that but …soon we will all have to be careful about what we say …do …" I look into his optics "and where we do it."_

"_Primus." Ironhide breathes and I know his intent. I tilt my head to the side and wonder if he has the courage to do something about this. Not that I mind but If he wants to make a move he should. The uncomfortable silence looms. "This was a bad idea." He stands gathering his cube and turns to the door. _

"_Ironhide." I say but it doesn't stop him "Hide." He stops at this shortened version of his name, the nick name I have never called him, and waits. I stand setting the cube down beside my chair. Walking up behind the black mech I place my hands on his shoulders and I rub the struts there. Taking a moment to think of how to speak to him; what to say and how to say it. "Ironhide." I breathe slowly "This will continue to be an endless waltz if one of us does not do something….we cannot….dance around this forever." The human terms sound foreign in my mouth but they are the best and most clear way to describe what is going on between us._

_The topkick turns breaking my grip on his shoulders and drops his cube. His servos clasp around my helm tightly and he kisses me. I am surprised by his forwardness but don't move away. After a long tense moment it's over. I have nothing to say it was a soft simple thing. His optics linger on my lips, before he looks up to meet my optics. I can see the longing in them as he searches me to judge my mood. _

"_Might I come by again tomorrow?" he asks. This was tradition amongst our people starting relationships. I fumble my hand to grasp his and squeeze hard. "I would like to formally see you." Now I know we're both old; older than we seem. "I wish to start courting you. If you wish."_

_The word is curt and quick "yes." I manage and let go of him looking down to the shattered cube and the pink mess on the floor. "I'll uh clean this up…thank you for, uh, stopping by…Ironhide." I look to him as I stammer and he slowly closes the gap between us for one more kiss. As he backs away from me my optics remain shuttered. I vent my intake and open my optics to catch his grin as he looks down shuffling his feet walking away from my room. I reach over and hit the button sealing the door behind him. "Primus." I utter softly, it comes out on the tail end of a sigh. Looking at the floor I move to the wash rack to find something to clean up the spill.  
_

_

* * *

_**reviews are awesome you know!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepping Stones**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_The next few nights were much better for Ironhide and I. The second night we talked, the third we played a few old cybertronian games cards and trivia. This night is different: We sit on my berth our backs to the wall. I'm projecting a human film onto the wall and holding Slick to my chassis. Ironhide is sitting beside me his armor shifting up against my own our servos intertwined. "Still do not understand humans entirely." Ironhide says quietly. "thank you for Action though....makes it more enjoyable to watch...the human scenes don't hold my interest."  
_

"_I watch as much of their media in the hopes to understand better but each is different." I say "Each human must be handled differently."_

_A squeeze to my servo and I turn my optics to face him "Galloway?" he asks with a smile.  
_

"_Especially Galloway," I groan "I cannot stand that man." I utter and look down. Slick is recharging against my Chassis quietly. Her low chirps and hums the only sound that she was expressing. The feeding tube on the edge of her lips hanging.  
_

_Ironhide shifts around to lift her off my chassis. I surprise myself by not stopping him. "She's done…" He slides his fingers around the tube and moves it back out of her mouth, and slides it to my servo so I can reattach it to my chamber. I watch him stand and carry her slowly toward her small berth. I marvel at his care, a sensitivity I did not think this old war horse had. As I sit reattaching the line to my chamber; he lowers her down into her berth and smiles his optics reflect off her dark armor slowly. I marvel at the two of them for a moment and find a calm I didn't know I could find. It's a balm to my spark. _

_I say nothing as he returns sliding back up on the berth beside me. "You're good at that." I motion to slick. He is good at it like he's been doing it for vorns. _

"_Yeah?" He chuckles "S'easy…and like I told Ratch…Sparkbreaker."_

"_I should have named her that." I say softly taking his servo in mine. He turns to me his free servo trailing my face. "Hide…" I whisper._

"_Prime." He utters softly and shakes his head correcting himself. "Optimus." Our lips meet quietly and I lose myself a moment. Pulling back I look up at him and shift my dentals around as blue optics meet blue optics. I search his optics for some insight into his mood. It's hard to judge._

"_Would you…." I stop now sounding slightly shaken. Why is this so fragging hard?  
_

"_Would I what?" He has a pit forsaken smug look on his face plates and I push his face away. "Awe come on Optimus." He grasps my servo and pulls me back to him and we kiss again firmly. Hands fighting for purchase against the other. He grunts and I let out a moan as he presses me back with force. I hold up a hand to stop him. "What?" he asks. _

"_Don't wake up Slickdrift." I say softly. Ironhide looks back and frowns pulling himself back but not off me._

"_I'm sorry." He shifts back holding up his hands defensively looking over to her berth. "I forgot."_

"_It's fine …calm down." I motion him forward. He moves slowly coming toward me and I lay back scooting to the wall to make room, it's a tight fit, but we fit. I open my arm and he scoots to my side his head against my shoulder. "Stay with me…" It is such a simple request. _

"_Recharge here?" He asks in a whisper. His left servo lifts and comes to rest on my shoulder. His head tilts to the side as if to silently ask if I'm serious about him staying._

"_Why not?" I ask. "Just recharge." I must make that clear. He looks disappointed but I promise myself it's for the best. "Please." I don't know where the last word came from I'm so deep in my emotions now logic is not the first thing coming to my processor let alone manners._

_Shifting toward me he nods and his hand slides over the tire on my hip and he runs his hand over it causing it to turn slowly. I moan before I can stop myself. "Oh is that all?" Ironhide turns it again and my engine revs in answer. "Optimus." His voice is soft a touch of a whisper. I turn my head down to meet his lips and I kiss him. We pull closer together and stay that way tightly compacted on the small berth; Wrapped around each other. _

_It's taken too many years for us to find each other like this, and I'm so sorry it took so long. This feels too right to be anything but the way it should be._

_

* * *

_

I'm covered in mud. I hate this planet's weather. I hold the hose in one hand running it over my body. The water is cold, but I do not care. Backing up slowly in the make shift wash area in the cargo bay I turn around. I find the mirror and see I'm clean enough to get back to my quarters.

Turning off the water I turn to lift up my plasma cannon; after it reattaches to my left arm I grab my rifle off the ground and flip it over my back hearing it slide into its slot on my back along my back strut clicking into place. I close the plates over it, deactivate my weapons and enter my code to step inside the Ark.

I look around quietly and head to the command center. It's not far down a few hallways, I move back against the wall to let Smokescreen and Bumblebee through; they are clearing out storage I think, lots of boxes in their servos.

Keeping out of the way of the working bots I make a right into the command center and turn inside. The doors hiss back and I step forward. "Ironhide." Prowl turns walking up the ramp as I descend and he smiles "how was your patrol?" He smiles.

I shift slowly "Quiet…our western border is holding, however there are high spikes of radiation in the North West corner of our perimeter…you may need to see if that's humans; it doesn't read like decepticons or autobots." I point down on his map and make a circle. He nods and looks over the map again.

"Everything else?"

"Quiet, but rainy." I say. "Mud's deep out there…make sure Bumblebee and anyone else going on patrol that's low to the ground knows to be careful."

"Of course." He smiles at me making notes. He looks up "That will be all Ironhide."

I nod and turn out of the room. Prime and I are to meet tonight. The grin on my face I try to push down, but I can't. I admit only to myself that I'm excited. I step up to Prime's door and I press the button. After a few moments I lift my hand again pressing in the five digit code he's given me and walk inside. The room is empty as the door seals behind me.

Slick's berth is empty, she's not here and this concerns me.. I find a datapad on the berth and I lift it up and sit down. I sigh and read aloud. I skip some of the junk he's written in. "Dear Ironhide had to run out in a hurry, you were on patrol. Slick is with Ratchet, please bring her back to my room and stay with her. I will tell you where I've gone when I get back?" I lower the datapad "Primus forsaken…where did you go?" I look up, and wonder as his combat XO where he's gone to without telling anyone.

I lift my comm. "Ironhide to Prowl…where'd Prime head to?"

I am answered quickly and curtly. "I am not his Creator Ironhide, I do not keep such close tabs on him. He assured me it was important and that he would check in, and that you were to take care of Slick."

"Yeah I know that part…I am reading the note he left me now…when he checks in you let me know."

"Is it that imperitive that I inform you?" I can hear him chuckle and I bark into the comm.

"Just do it Prowl..." Frustration over takes me as I growl and turn off the comm. I don't like Prowl when he's this playful, it's unnatural.

I need to relax. I take a moment to calm myself. I set the datapad down and I look around this room. It's too small for Prime and Slick and even I can tell. When I'm here we barely all fit comfortably. I've got an idea in my head, had it for a while. I stand and start to pick up the datapads that have fallen off the desk and turn prime's desk back to the wall. Making slightly more space, I slide Slicks berth up against the berth on my side. I know I'll be bringing her back and if Prime doesn't return until Late I'll have to recharge here with her.

I give the room another glance and find it sufficiently in order for myself and the returning youngling. I turn making my way out the door to the medical bay.

Walking into medical I find it wonderfully empty. Ratchet is in his office holding Slick in the curve of his arm. He's lying back in his chair reading a datapad rocking slowly. She's got a small wrench and she's mouthing on it like it's an energon candy. "Should she be doing that?" I ask pointing a finger at the wrench.

Ratchet looks down at her and smiles petting her as she mouths the instrument. "Won't harm her." Ratchet said rubbing the top of her head. Looking up he meets my optics. "Taking her back to Prime's quarters?"

I nod slowly moving closer. Ratchet leans back in his chair and gives me a look. He's going, as the human's say, fishing. I hold my glossa and wait. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"What are you implying?" I'm dry in my tone. Slick's head turns to the direction of my voice and she warbles and chirps at me; I've been had by the youngling. Ratchet gives me a sideways look. I stammer. "I have not...you don't know what yer talking about." I cross my arms over my torso closing my mouth, better to stay silent than stammer.

I watch Ratchet chuckle. He looks down stroking his long slender fingers over Slickdrift's torso plate. "Denial is the first stage little one." He says and I've had it now. Stepping forward I lift her up out of his arms. I hand the wrench back to him slowly.

Ratchet takes the wrench setting it back on his desk without a care. "That's enough of Uncle Ratchet's slag." I say lifting her to my chassis. She purrs quietly positioning herself on the left side of my torso her small slender digits cling to the C in GMC logo that is on my grill.

"She likes you." Ratchet says softly. He's cut the crud and we're being serious. It's amazing how fast we switch from telling jokes to being honest. "How long have you too been…?" he trails off allowing me to speak.

"It has been a few months; been staying in his quarters together for the past three weeks." I say softly looking down to the chirring femme on my chassis. "Gonna try to get him to move to command quarters…" I'm honest as I step back against the wall and lean holding Slick close. "Those quarters he's in now are too small; he's the commander he belongs in Command quarters." I say.

Ratchet stands nodding "Bigger berth." He says. I freeze and nod slowly turning. "Have you two?" he motions a hand behind me I can see it in my periphery.

"No." I say knowing what he's asking. "Still got longer to wait for that…" I hate that part. My honor will not be challenged like this.

"You're courting?" Ratchet seems shocked and I look away. My free hand falls in exasperation. "That's an old tradition Ironhide things have changed…this is a new world…you do not have to abide by our old cultural standards."

"He's Prime." I say softly and it's reverent. "If we were still young …I would have asked his creator and sire, but since both are dead." I shake my head "I still want to hold to tradition…is that so bad?" I look him in the Optics.

"No." Ratchet shakes his head standing and walking around to my front to face me. "No It's not." He smiles at slick and pets her head "I'll see you later Slick." He smiles and I nod to him turning to leave. "Ironhide." He calls to my back.

I stop but I do not turn as he calls my name. After a long moment Ratchet speaks "He really cares for you…and her…but," I hear the medic turn away. "You didn't hear that from me." I smile and look down and nod making my way back out into the hallway.

* * *

_Returning to the Ark takes me hours, I am exhausted and all I want to do is see Slick. I trudge along in the rain and mud and pulling my trailer has slowed me down considerably. A groan whines into my engines as they rev. I am thankful as I pull up to the Arc slowly. The cargo bay door opens and Springer Motions me inside trailer and all. "Whoa Prime…You're in!" He calls and I hear the doors begin to close. I disengage my trailer and pull around transforming to stand in a muddy mess. "Well…certainly got the best of you didn't it boss?"_

_I nod slowly looking down at my torso and stabilizers. "It appears so…" _

"_Ya look tired boss you should go hit a berth." Springer turns to my trailer and hits a few buttons and it's grabbed up by the cargo bay crane arms and moved to the far corner. _

_Holding up my hand I smile "I will…." I turn moving to my trailer slowly and open the back door. I look down at the long boxes within that are strapped down with a smile. Disengaging the straps I lift the boxes up. "Thank you Springer, for waiting up for me."_

"_Not a problem boss." He smiles "What's in the boxes?" He steps up to me._

_I do not entirely hide my intentions. "It's a gift." I say softly. _

"_Oh for who?" He asks with a smile that tells me he already knows and I am concerned about the rumor mill for only a moment._

"_Good night Springer." I turn and gracefully, yet muddy, make my way down the hall toward my room. _

_As the door opens, the light from the corridor spills in over my berth. Ironhide is in recharge on his back on my berth, propped up slightly he holds a recharging Slick against his body and I smile. I move inside allowing the doors to close and set the boxes down on my desk and turn to the washracks. _

_I am only in the wash racks for 20 earth minutes before I emerge and see the two of them still in the same position. I smile and step over reaching down lifting slick up off his body and resting her down in her berth. I turn back to glowing optics "where've you been?" he slurs half out of recharge rolling up but laying back slowly drowsy._

"_Out." Is my quiet reply; as I crawl in beside him on the berth he smiles. Scooting against the wall he turns to face me. My servo reaches up and I touch his cheek plate slowly. He moves to me and we kiss softly. _

"_We need bigger quarters." He whispers in my audio and kisses it. I groan my assent without speaking. "You'll go to the command quarters then?"_

_I sigh "hide…" I run my fingers over his face slowly with a smile."But you have to come with us." I don't make this request negotiable. I feel his vents against my body press the hot air against me. He is simple in his answer as always.  
_

"_Of Course." He sits up marginally and turns looking down at me. "Prime…where were you all night?" his request is quiet; I hear the drain in his voice. He has not recharged much in my absence. _

_I smile "You'll see tomorrow." I say pulling him closer. "I need recharge."_

_Ironhide chuckles at me."Well if you'd stop staying out all night." He lays back and I scoot into his side. "I think Prowl Knows, I know Ratchet knows." He says and I nod._

"_They all suspect something." I say quietly resting my head on his bumper my servo trailing over the edge of his torso plate. "None of their concern."_

_I feel Ironhide huff slightly "Ratch says I'm in denial." I chuckle slightly. "Told Slick that was the first stage." He makes his servos clench in the air and his half sparked impression of Ratchet makes me chuckle softly. _

_Forgetting myself I turn to him "thought the first stage was Love." It's the first time this word has come out of either of us, and I shock myself by expressing it first. _

"_Love?" he turns his head to me. I nod slowly I won't take back what I've said. I have the courage to say it again._

_Moving my servo over his torso I pull him closer. This kiss is softer than any other we have shared; it's intimate and passionate. "I love you." I gasp between the kisses as they break and he rolls atop me. "Stay with me…move to the command quarters with me." It's a statement more than a question; I know he won't refuse me._

"_I love you." He says firmly our systems overheating. I groan as he speaks and his servos under my torso plate and stroke at my engine block. I groan again making mirrored movements against him. "Prime…" he gasps. I seal my eyes shut and draw my servos back, he does the same. I know he wants to do this right, and not jump too far ahead._

"_Slaggit." I gasp. He leans back ready to go further._

_Suddenly Slick chirps loudly. Her digital cries slice through the air. "Slick." I whisper looking over to her berth beside ours._

"_I got her." Ironhide is slow as he slides off my hips and stands moving to her berth to lift her up. "Hey there…" He whispers and reaches up under his bumper pulling a line and offering it to her slowly. To my surprise she accepts it. He turns to me and smiles at my mystified stare. "what?" he whispers walking back over to me. I sit up making room for him to sit._

"_She never would feed from me at first." I state as he sits down and I rub her helm._

"_We had a talk…" he says softly of Slick and himself. I chuckle quietly and slide my arm behind Ironhide's back and rest my head on his shoulder. "I want her glyph." He says looking down at my face on his shoulder. His free hand taps his armor. "Right here." I smile in the dim lighting. "And yours…" he moves to the upper side of his spark chamber. "here."_

_I am shocked by this revelation. "I did not know you felt that strongly." It almost sounds like an insult and I'm pleased he doesn't take it that way._

"_I have for a long time." He says turning optics meeting mine. I nod. "You don't have to….ya know if you don't want to." His soft optics refocus on Slick as he speaks. He loves her so much and these past few months have solidified their bond. _

_My hand reaches up touching his helm, turning him to face me. "I'd be honored." I say softly. I have a feeling in my chest; my spark thrums as my systems are pleading with my processer. We both want the same thing, and I feel I will need to make arrangements. Tell the crew. I look to the boxes on my desk and smile. He feels for me the same way I feel for him. I haven't felt this whole in a long time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Stepping Stones**

**Chapter 3**

The chapters keep getting LONGER! XD

I love this chapter of all so far of it I am the most proud...I have trilled and trilled over this..

it's had MAJOR fixes from the first drafts given to Borath and I hope that this makes everyone happy ...The four Chapter will be up before the end of the weekend but I need to write on it some more.

**

* * *

**

My eyes are on prime like a hawk as we move forward I reach to my back pulling my rifle and turning around "I don't like this Prime." I say moving slowly. Looking down I can see his name Glyphed on my spark chamber hidden behind my torso armor. His name is also Glyphed on my stacks; my new stacks, a gift from Prime. I was in complete shock when he gave them to me but also; pleasantly surprised.

My glyph is on his upper arm unhidden. Lifting his servo to run over the engraved paint he smiles at me. He wanted to wear it proudly; by Primus he does. "I know…be careful." He says to me and I smirk. "I mean it." He reprimands me before I have had a chance to do something wrong.

"You are killing me…" I shake my head with my smug smile and start to move away from him flanking the crater. Prowl circles parallel to me. "Nothing is going to happen Optimus don't worry so much."

I hear his swords release and the blades fall down past his servos. "Not yet." Four of us have come to this place; Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, and I. "Ratchet go." Optimus commands and I look to Prowl motioning him to watch the tree line. He nods twirling his right servo's pistol. He twists them like a cowboy. He looks the part, of the cowboys from the human's films.

Prowl lifts his two pistols quickly and looks around slowly optics deep in the trees. He clicks back the hammers and waits. We intend to keep this Protoform, by force if we must.

Prime has followed Ratchet down into the pit now. I look around as Prowl approaches me. "Nice pipes." He says still scanning the area slowly. His scanners are more sensitive than my own. "You look good with your Chrome back."

I shake my head and look back at him with a smirk "Stop flirting with me." Ok I'm letting my guard down and it's been forever I've felt this comfortable in my own armor. Looking at the blue sky I smile softly. "I don't think I could handle dealing with another Mech falling for me right now."

"That's Prime's job." He says flatly. I give him a sideways look. I don't think I'm as bad as he's making me out to be right now. After a beat he speaks again. "So where'd they come from? Were they a gift from Optimus?"

"Yes." I say softly but smile, I'm proud of them. A lavish gift that Optimus insisted I take. "Little flashy I think…but then again I kinda like flashy."

"Oh really?" He's looking in the distance scanning the horizon. There's a peak at his question. He chuckles and smiles at me. Sometimes: Prowl and I can be the best of companions. Other times; we hate each other like the Pit.

"Yes." I say scanning in the opposite direction. "After devastator trashed the last ones, Ratch said I could do without the kibble, not all pickups have them….vanity and what not." I shrug motioning him to search another section of woods. "I Just didn't feel like myself without them. I guess Prime could see that."

"So Prime knew you missed them and purchased you replacements?" He smirks "Very kind of him." He is not malicious in his questions. Prowl always had a youngling's curiosity.

"Indeed."

Prowl Chuckles "Be careful, Don't need you running around like Sunstreaker." He smiles; it's a friendly jab.

"Like that would ever happen." I roll my optics. Edging up to the top of the crater slowly I look down into the pit. "How's it going down there?"

"It's Dead!" Prime says looking up to meet my optics sadly. In the periphery I see Prowl holster one of his side arms and look down at the crater. I shake my head optics locking back on Optimus as he speaks to me. "Ironhide I will need your help to load it into my trailer!" He calls up and I nod. Ratchet comes out of the pit with a scowl.

"It was dead before it came into the atmosphere." He reports to Prowl who shakes his head still looking down to Prime. Before they can finish their conversation, I slide down the ledge.

Looking at the battered Pod I sigh softly. "Primus…" is all I manage to say. Prime looks up at me slowly his optics are sad. I put a servo to my chest and he does the same. A way to tell the other we are feeling the other's pain. I know he's hurting over this; the loss of any life is spark wrenching to him. Part of me wishes it wouldn't hurt him so strongly, but that would change the mech he is. I don't want him to change. "Who is it?" I broach quietly stepping around to his side.

"Neutral….not faction affiliated." He starts to explain more putting a hand on my shoulder. He is stopped as an explosion tears down into the crater. Live rounds and we duck down; he places his body over mine before I can protest.

"PRIME DECEPTICONS!" Prowl is already firing into the sky, and Optimus and I are scrambling to get out of the hole we're in. Slag the body in the crater it's already dead we're not; not yet. Prime gets to the edge and I grab his stabilizers pushing him up and out he crawls up and turns lowering his hand to me. We have to get out of this hole, it's a death trap. "SEEKERS!" Prowl announces "Closing in!"

Grasping his servo Optimus moves to pull me out. An explosion rips between us nailing just beside our clenched servos separating us. Another blast and Optimus falls backwards to the top of the ledge I fall back into the crater. Four slugs reign down on him and his body quakes with each hit. I go numb and feel my hurt welling up, transforming to a rage. "OPTIMUS!" I scramble away to the other side of the crater and run out of it; up the ramp of earth created by its landing. "OPTIMUS!" I scream again moving around the crater to get to his side.

As I reach the top Ratchet is over Optimus; Prowl is firing his weapons and I join in. Seekers, high in the sky and it's hard to make a fix on them they are dancing around like cowards. I fire a few rounds backing up toward Ratchet. "Ratchet status!"

"He's alive!" He says over the sounds of multiple sonic booms; combined with gunfire raining down upon us still. "Barely." I twist and use my Rifle to block a few rounds heading for the two on the ground and am successful in the deflection. Turing to lock onto a target I am in shock; the trine lands. Starscream and Skywarp land on the ground in front of us. Thundercracker is inside the crater out of my field of vision. Prowl and I keep Ratchet and Prime behind us. I cock my rifle and hold it to Starscream.

"The protoform is dead." I say firmly. "It's of no use to you so back to where ever the pit you came from!"

Starscream snarls and lifts both arms his rifles point at me slowly "We'll be the judge of that." He backs up slowly looking behind himself "Back to where we came from? Oh we will…we will." He smirks.

Prowl has a pistol locked on Skywarp his other swings around on Starscream. I hear the click as Prowl pulls back the hammers on the weapons. Starscream looks at Racket "Back away from him." He orders motioning the weapon. "MOVE MEDIC." I side step in between Starscream and Ratchet.

"No." Ratchet says and continues to work under Optimus' torso plate. His green arms are covered in dark purple energon. I have to give Ratchet as much time as possible. Starscream trains his optics on me and both cannons. I hold up a defensive hand and my weapon.

"Drop it." He says. "NOW!" he demands of my cannon. Prowl and I cannot hold off all three Seekers, there's just no way. We need to get out of this with the fewest casualties possible. I want them to go so I can help Optimus.

Holding up my free hand I nod and kneel slightly to drop my rifle to the ground slowly. "I SAID BACK AWAY." He fires two warning shots at Ratchet's leg and Ratchet falls backwards.

Prowl lowers his pistols to the ground at the same time he disengages them with a click and presses their safeties dropping them. Backing up to Ratchet and Prime slowly he kneels down to take care of Ratchet we are definitely outnumbered now. "Put the cannons on the ground you over sized energon mule." With my rifle down I look up at him still showing him my palms.

I fume and try to think of something anything to get us out of this. "They don't come off…" I say firmly, it's far from the truth. They can be removed but it takes time, time I don't have. I am trying to stall. "What do you want with it?" I ask firmly. "The Protoform What is it to you?" I question hoping the seekers vanity will get him to talk.

Thundercracker flys up with a grimace, landing at Starscream's side, putting a hand on his commander's shoulder plate. This effectively cuts Starscream's attention to my queries. "He's right its dead….However, it is ready for transwarp transport." He announces. Starscream nods "Go with Warp I'm right behind you." He says and the two seekers jump into the hole. This leaves me between Starscream and my friends. "You're brave Ironhide…why so brave?" he cackles and raises a brow.

"Take it and go." I say firmly my palms still facing him outstretched from my body.

"Oh we will." He smirks and turns, there's a loud ringing sound and Starscream dives into the hole. By the time I get to the edge of the crater the seekers and the dead protoform are gone. Teleported out by Skywarp; and I know that Skywarp has probably fried his teleporter to do it. That was a large amount of Matter to move.

I turn "Ratchet?" I ask and grab my rifle coming to his side. Kneeling to look over his leg he pushes me away. I protest but he forces me back.

"I'm alright." He says pushing up on his legs. "A scratch…it just grazed me." He turns to Optimus and slides up on his knees to get back to work. "Prowl …contact base…we need to get back ASAP." I go to Prime's other side and kneel down looking into his optics with sorrow. He's offline and I sigh touching the glyph of my name on his arm.

"Get up ya slagger." I say softly in desperation "I can't do this without ya."

"He's not getting up just yet Ironhide, those rounds went into his chamber." Ratchet said groaning he hooked his systems up to Optimus. "I have to get him into surgery soon….Prowl…I am going to keep his systems stabilized with my own but we must get back to base…Soon."

"Ironhide, can you shift his trailer down into a flatbed?" I stand and look at Prowl. Prowl is clattering along the datapad quickly relaying orders and speaking to me at the same time.

"With your help yes." I say turning moving to stand to make my way to the trailer. "The two top pins have to be released at the same time." He quirks the plate above his eye and moves around to the other side. "Climb up and I'll show you what to do."

"Good, we're going to load him up …and you're going to have to pull him, you've got a deckplate and can hook to this trailer…Ratchet and I cannot." Prowl and I stand up on either side of the trailer and move to start releasing the pins holding the top of the trailer. Reaching down I move the cog around. The trailer starts to fold in on itself and I smile briefly. "I've got a APB out on the seekers, if anyone comes in contact with them I'm telling them to stay back, who knows what was in that pod."

"Let's hurry Gentlemen he's fading …I need to get him back." Ratchet says to stop Prowl from prattling. "Hang on Prime we've got you." He pat's Optimus' chassis.

"I've got you." I murmur as Prowl and I move back to Gather up Prime. The trailer will be small but he'll fit. Ratchet moves away from me as I lift him up, he's a heavy son of a glitch; I won't let them help me, not with this.

Ratchet moves slowly beside me still hooked up to Optimus' primary systems. Moving Optimus to the flat bed I lay him out folding his servos up on his chassis. "Don't die on me." I take a moment to touch his helm with a sigh. "Make sure he's going to be ok traveling like that…" I tell Ratchet calmly. Ratchet steps up on the trailer and kneels down.

"I'll take care of him Hide. I want to ride up here with him….can you pull us both?" I look up and nod slowly as I start to transform. "Prowl help Ironhide get connected I'll take care of a hologram to hide the two of us back here."

"Understood." Prowl turned and motioned me to roll back as we start to make the 40 mile trek back to the Arc. "Once I get you hooked up I'll pull ahead….I'll put up my lights and sirens and we'll go as fast as you're able."

"Agreed." Is all I can say as Prowl lifts the trailer and I lower my tailgate feeling it shift and clamp into place. "Primus." I groan and start to edge forward to get my wheels on the pavement.

"Got it Hide?" Ratchet askes concerned.

"Got it." I confirm "Prowl….let's roll…Ratch get your hologram up."

* * *

_I awaken in command quarters. I look around slowly the room is dark and all is quiet. My servo fumbles reaching to my left and I find Ironhide's servo and pull it slowly. "Hide." My vocals are strained from lack of use and I groan. "Ironhide."_

_The berth shifts as he moves. "Easy there…" he says softly. "Screamer got ya good." He says leaning down over me quietly. "How do you feel?"_

"_How do you put it?" I look up meeting his optics with the hint of a smile "Like hot slag?" He laughs at me and puts my servo over his chassis. "What happened?" I try to sit up and he allows it helping me to lean back against the wall behind the berth. _

"_They took the protoform back with them, after they shot you down they out gunned us."_

_The raise of my hand in his direction expresses my concern. "Was anyone else hurt?"_

"_Ratch got grazed really good, but other than that no, no one was hurt but you." He smiles and turns to his side of the berth and lifts up Slick bringing her to my chassis. I sigh softly. "She missed you." He whispers softly._

"_How long was I out?" I cup my servo around her body and hold her closer to myself._

"_Two days." He shifts sitting just beside me leaned in his servo clutching mine as we hold Slick against my body. "Screamer got two rounds into your chamber." He sounds sad._

"_A close call." I lay my head back and turn to face him "I'm sorry if I worried you."_

_He grunts and shakes his head "Pit Prime…." He looks up to meet my eyes whatever he was about to say is lost. "Just…Don't ever do that again…You need ta watch your back." He says softly. "Can't keep this family together if you get yourself slagged…One death of yours is about all I'm fit to handle."_

"_Family?" I question and I know he's right. My Processor aches and I think over all we've been through. "We should bond." The blunt statement rolls off my vocals like Slick oil._

"_We can't just yet…Ratch says your chamber needs time to heal." He touches my face. His vocals are deep and low and rumble in my Audios. I want to close my optics and merge into him. Upload my being into him and his into mine._

_I cut him off before he has time to say more "The matrix will take care of my damage." I whisper and hand Slick back to him. "Wait…you asked Ratchet?" _

_After laying Slick back in her bed he shrugs. "Yeah…I want to bond as well." The gruff words are smooth as his blue optics turn to meet mine, in the dim it's easier to see the left one is damaged; it's not as bright as his right. Possibly this is why I love him, he's not scared of who he is. "Ratch said we could…but he wants to monitor your systems…when we do for some reason he didn't say why…just said we should wait." I give a curt nod._

"_Alright…" I say softly but reach out grabbing his torso plate and pull him forward from a place just below his bumper. The truck shifts towards me. "Hide." I whisper as he moves over my legs coming up to meet my lips. _

"_We cannot." He says to me. I have run four diagnostics and done two system checks, I can do this. I can do this. "You're not …"_

_I cut him off again "Calm down…shut it." I say pulling his lips to meet mine and any rebuttal he may have had is gone; muffled into a kiss. He grasps my shoulders and positions himself over my hips. My torso snaps apart and I look down at the welds along the side of my chamber. Feeling Ironhide's servo run over the welds I seal my optics shut and relish in the touch. His other servo runs down my arm over the glyph of his name. _

"_Ratch is gonna kill me..." He says factually; with no fear. His torso plating opens. His bumper splitting away and rolling up over his head to his back, His chamber is shaped similar to mine but on a smaller scale. We can do this, I know we can. I reach up under his chamber and pull a few connection cables. Meanwhile, he's digging out my own. "Are you sure?" _

"_Yes." I breathe slowly shifting under his body trying to find where best to position myself._

"_I don't want you to regret…anything." He moans as my servo pinches his connections between my digits. "Oh yes…" I don't regret anything, this is so right. Even though I'm weak my body, my spark, even the matrix is telling me I must do this. I must do this now._

"_I don't regret anything….I love you." Drawing our hands together the cables click and twist together the wires melding. Small transforming sounds as our bodies shift to accommodate our chambers. _

_He starts the dataflow, and I see the code through my bleary hud. My firewalls are down, we could spark a child like this. I am not going to let that concern me now. We are bonding. Firewalls have to be down for both systems to make the full connection and sync. I remember that bonding rarely sparks a child. Less than 5% of bonded couples spark upon their bond. I am comforted by this, having Slick is enough right now._

_He grunts moving forward pressing closer to me we kiss again passionately. "Optimus." He breathes slowly feeling the data travel across our bridged connection. "If we spark..."He's got it on his processor too._

"_Don't care." I say and kiss him again, despite how sore I feel I roll him on his back feeling the position suits me better. He moans out loud. I can feel the pressure heat up in my systems as I pin him to the berth. I kiss him passionately pulling back a moment "bond with me."It's a demand; one he is glad to fulfill. _

"_I am bound to you by Primus …" he says; such old words from Old ways; Tradition. He moans looking up into my optics. "For the rest of my days…until …my spark;" He expels another lustful moan. "…is no more."_

"_I am bound to you by Primus…" I repeat quietly."For the rest of my days…until my spark…is no more…" I am in considerably more control than he is, seems it's been a while since old Ironhide has had a good frag. I push the data feeds he's sending me and pull on them hard drawing more of himself into me and reciprocating the data back._

"_For all our days…I bond to you." We say together and he bucks up against me his chamber so close to my own. The matrix pulls itself out of the way leaving my chamber free. It's accepting my choice. It is allowing Ironhide to merge with me. I moan and the chambers make a clattering sound as our sparks dance and touch one another just before the final merge. Our chambers seal together. T_

_The spheres of our souls collide. All I feel is bliss, the crest of overload; and then nothing but oblivion. _

_

* * *

_

My system boots up perfectly. "Primus" I groan and look up rolling my head back. The content smile I wear is more than I deserve. Our systems had shut down after our overloads to sync, after the sync they must have disconnected. Optimus is lying against me; our bodies are close. Our connection cables are disconnected but lay out across my body. I close my optics for a moment to get my system checks going, running a diagnostic, and have a funny feeling I'm going to be reprimanded by Ratchet.

Laying my hand on his chassis I can feel our sparks are synced. We are bonded. I smile and stand my cables retract and my chassis seals shut. This is so surreal. I'm awestruck as I watch him in recharge. My servo reaches back to him stroking across his face plates. "I love you." I whisper softly. I have never felt so content in my existence. Nothing compares to this over whelming glorious feeling. I make a judgement call, he's still recovering from our bonding and the attack by the seekers; I leave him to sleep.

I look down to the containment berth; Slick is awake. Optics looking around as she lets out a quiet trill. Her servos wave around demanding my attention. "Come on little lady…" I lift her up and cradle her in my arms. She's only six months old. It seems like it's been so much longer, but it hasn't. I make my place now. "I'm your creator." It sounds so odd but it feels just right. She's our daughter; Optimus and I have a daughter. I was made to be a creator I can feel it in my spark.

Moving toward the door I open it slowly; out of our quarters and into the corridor. I note her vents are leaking fluid again. "Let's go see Ratch." I pull a rag out of my arm compartment and start to wipe the lubricant away. "Poor thing…" I utter. Her vents wheeze and she lets out a little cough from her intake. She needs to be seen before she clogs up her vents.

I hold Slick so she can see the corridor as I walk, her servos cling to my torso. Hoping the upright position will help drain out that fluid, I have the rag below her back vents to catch anything else. I pass Jazz in the hallway and nod to him on my way to medical. He gives me a small wave but keeps headed to the command center.

Moving through the doors slowly I find the bay quiet and mostly empty. "Ratch?" I call out softly. "I need to ask ya about Slick." I say firmly. "I believe there is something wrong with her…"

Ratchet makes himself known by a wrench flying in the air effectively cutting off my speech. I bend backwards as it skids past and knocks down a few canisters along the wall. I come around the corner and find him looking at me with angry optics and he's got another tool. "You think I was not monitoring him!" I'm in for it now. "And you risked a spark merge!" another tool sores and I lift my servo batting it out of the air to the ground.

Trying to stop his tool tossing I hold Slick to my chest turning her face to my bumper "Hey! I've got Slickdrift now cut it out!" He lowers his next piece of equipment seeing the femme in my hands. "Ratch it was more than just a simple merge." I say walking up to him as if explaining it will make him less angry. I hope that my theory is right. "It was important to us both…we had to!"

Ratchet's optics blink slowly and he moves up to me with a scanner. He scans my torso. "You bonded?" A curt nod to answer him.

"So what? Mechs Bond when their in love."

He scans me not caring about my question, moving to his own. "Firewalls down?" He asks softly. I nod but say nothing holding Slick over in the crook of my arm away from his scanner. He taps my torso. "Open up."

"What?" I shake my head "You've got to be slagging kidding me…"

"Open up." He demands and I nod opening up my torso plate and allowing it to slide away. "Chamber seal too…" I groan now and shake my head he's seen it before. I open slowly for him. The scanner passes over my spark. "You're not sparked." He looks at me and then moves to the door. "I have check Prime." I follow him sealing my parts as we move down the hall. Ratchet is moving with speed and I'm trying to keep up and at the same time not jostle Slick. She chirps repeatedly clinging to me.

"Ratch that almost never happens!" I protest "I need ya ta look at Slick! I think she's sick…" I want him to get off this warpath. "Ratchet!"

"He's carrying the matrix…and matrix bearers that bond…are instantly sparked, and if not them their partner…it's a fact." My faceplates pale and I stop. This is why he wanted us to wait. I shake my head slightly. Looking up Ratchet is out of my view and I jog to keep up with him in the halls. "That's why I told you both to wait. The Matrix has a failsafe to ensure the lineage goes on." He shakes his head "But no! You have to go and bond to a mech who's not ready! He was barely in condition to be out of the berth!" A lot of mechs are hearing him yell at me. A lot of them are wide opticed as we walk past and get to my shared quarters. "Open it." Ratchet demands tapping his stabilizer on the floor. "NOW."

"Ratch if you had put it that way! I might have understood!" I groan and step past putting in my code the doors hiss open and he moves inside quickly ahead of me. "Uncle Ratchet is just upset…" I tell Slick Clutching her close. Her optics are longing as she looks at me.

"Would you have listened?" He questions still ignoring the chirping infant in my arms.

I shake my head "Of course not." Well least I am honest.

"That is my point exactly." Moving into the berth room I sigh. Prime is awake and sitting up. I step in with Slick, Ratchet right behind me. I look at him with panicked optics.

"He knows?" I nod at Optimus' question and slide Slick down into his arms. Standing right beside Prime I'm not going anywhere; Ratchet or not. "What's going on?"

"He's got a monitor on you somewhere." I say with a shrug. "Ratch seems to think that you might have sparked another youngling for us."

Ratchet scoffs. "I bet my spark he has." Ratchet's face is a stone as he moves the scanner over Optimus' chassis and I hold the air in my vents waiting. This is not how I hoped this day would start. "Scanner is having issues with the matrix." He says and I shake my head. I reach down pulling Slick back into my arms despite her cries to stay with Optimus.

Pulling her closer I speak quietly. "It's alright darlin' I got ya." I keep her close, and rub her back-strut slowly waiting to find out if Ratchet is correct. Part of me smirks and wonders if I really was made to be a creator…of if Optimus was just made to be a sire.

"Open up." Ratchet demands of Optimus and I pinch the bridge between my optics.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Read and review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping Stones

Chapter 4:

Ok so it's been about a week and a half since this story got an update I've been really swamped with conventions and this weekend I plan to get rolling on chapter five.

As always read and review!

~Felina

* * *

_Ratchet sits beside me on the berth. The scanner makes soft beeping sounds. "Open up Prime." He says again quietly rapping on my plates slowly. I nod relenting doing as he asks. Making the room he requires I allow Ratchet to scan my spark. "Chamber doors too." I jolt slightly and nod sliding the panel back to expose my spark. My bonded mate and Ratchet are the only two who have ever seen it. _

_My spark makes several rotations and thrums softly. The increase in its rotations an after effect of my neural lines tensing. Slick clicks in Ironhide's servos reaching for me. Her digital cries make my spark sink slowly. I reach a hand over and touch her helm to try to sooth her ache. "I am here my Spark." I say softly. "I'll hold you soon." I try to calm her. Ironhide shifts slowly back and forth between his stabilizers effectively rocking her. _

_Ratchet frowns then shakes his head "There it is…" I draw my servo back from my daughter and look at my CMO. Turning the monitor the monitor around to Ironhide he frowns. "Told you….Sparked." I blink and Ironhide and I exchange looks. I'm glad I'm sitting down. I might have collapsed if I was standing. _

_I watch as he moves across the room setting Slick down in her berth. He turns back; looking at the image again. "But…" he tries to protest. "I don't understand….that's mine?"_

"_Yes that's yours…I should toss you both in the brig." Ratchet shakes his head; he's angry. "The matrix does this to ensure the Prime Lineage goes on…it's a failsafe." He says firmly. "From now on…firewalls I mean it." He shakes his head "I should have just told you all of this last night Ironhide…and that's my fault." His sigh makes me look up._

_I hold up a hand to stop anything else Ratchet may have to say."You make this seem like it is an unwanted change Ratchet…it is not." I say firmly. "It is wanted just as much as Slickdrift is." I say with all the conviction I can muster. To be honest this is not something I ever thought would happen to myself. I know this will be hard, but I will endeavor to be strong for the smallest spark within me. _

"_Two younglings Prime?" Ratchet looks to Ironhide. "Can you both handle that?" _

"_Yes." Ironhide says firmly without a second to think. "We'll be fine." He looks to me. "We can do it." _

_Ratchet gives us both looks "You watched Mirage give birth…it is not an easy task…this can be painful…it's not like anything you've done before Prime." It's a bit late for the caution._

"_I don't suppose it is." I say softly bringing his warnings to their end. "We'll work through it..." I allow my chamber to close the Matrix to lower and the plates to return over my chest. "How long?"_

"_Till it's birthed?" My nod answers his question. Ratchet stands "A few months, when the Spark moves to the sub chamber to gestate that's when it gets bad. I'm relieving you of command…you're remanded to your berth for the remainder of your carry. I'll keep a monitor on you and I want to scan you every day. I need to keep a record."_

"_You cannot do that…" Ironhide speaks up stepping toward Ratchet. "He can't just lay here for months."_

"_I can…and I have." He stands "I'm going to speak with Prowl. Optimus, rest please if you know what's good for you." He turns to Ironhide pressing a finger on his bumper firmly. "And you…make yourself useful get him some energon." I chuckle at Ironhide's face. It's blank; he looks like he just got told he'd have to be reformatted to a femme. _

"_Ratch…" Ironhide protests stepping after him; touching him on the arm. Ratchet turns back to look at Ironhide questioningly. "I Still want you to look at Slick." He says._

"_What's wrong with slick?" I sit up more fully now. Concern washes over my face and I forget my current condition. One of my legs comes down off the berth and I make to stand but don't._

"_She's leaking out her vents again…on her back." Ironhide informs me and my plates furrow concerned. Ratchet Steps up to Ironhide runs his fingers over her vents looking at the liquid. He scans her back. _

_After completing his scan Ratchet looks back at me. "She's fine…there's a line that is leaking into her vents…Have Ironhide bring her to medical tomorrow morning and I will sedate her and go in to repair the line, for now just make sure to keep her vents clear." He replies softly. "In the mean time….we'll start preparing for another little spark." He turns to Ironhide "And stay off him…I mean it." _

_Ironhide chuckles; calling after with his answer with a grin. "No." Ratchet fumes making his leave and I am grateful. I lay my head back. "Apparently..." Ironhide breaks the silence. "The matrix bearer…" He pauses; this is hard for him to explain. "Spark…either themselves or their partners." He turns to face me "did you even know that?"_

_I shake my head "No I did not…" I shift my hand over my chassis and feel the draw of my systems to my own spark chamber. I feel a pang of anxiety and realize it's not my own it's Ironhide. "Ironhide?" _

_Looking up he meets my optics."I'm alright." He confesses. "If you knew…would this have gone differently?" his spark is sinking in fear of my response. I reach over grasping his servo tightly in my own. _

"_Look at me." I demand; he does without a moment's hesitation. "I would have done this …no matter the outcome…." I say softly. "Our family grows, and that is nothing I am afraid of." I say lifting my hand to touch his face. "We're going to get through this I promise." He nods slowly the rises in his face plates open and close with a huff out the main intakes on his face. _

_Retracting my hand I fully swing my legs over the berth start to stand._

"_Where do you think you're going?" He comes around the berth offering me his hand. He does not deny me, but assists me to stand up. I take a moment to acclimate myself to my position._

"_To tell Ratchet he can take his bed rest and shove it up his tailpipe." I say firmly and move to the door. Ironhide is behind me holding Slick closely."I'm still Prime." It's not much of an excuse but for a long time it's been the only one I've had. _

"_Let's go watch Sire work kiddo." He chuckles and follows me. "This is going to be good." Slick can't respond yet but gives a squeal of contentment._

Two weeks have passed since he was sparked. And we grow father apart. He carries our young, and won't let me help him. It makes me mad. I cannot understand why he is being so selfish. Why does he deny me? I should be a part of this. The hurt has crested and he's locked me out of our bond. I flood him with everything but he cannot for some reason find his empathy.

"Fine!" I yell at him letting the door seal behind me I gruffly move down the hall. Prowl has witnessed what could constitute as, the tail end of, my first fight with Optimus.

"Ironhide is everything alright?" I keep walking. "Where are you going!" he demands.

"My workshop!" I snap back at him before stomping down the hall. I hear the door chime behind me; he's going to talk to Prime.

Grumbling I make my way out of the residence corridor and down to the lab area; past medical, and resources to the last door on the left. My name is scrawled across the dingy door and I open it. I hit a switch and the lights over my desk flicker to life. I grumble heading to my desk sitting down I pull my rifle out and start to piece it out.

Setting the barrel to the side of the desk I pull the rounds out slowly setting them aside. I pull out a few bottles of cleaner and continue to tear the weapon down. I've initiated the separation for my arm mounted units and they are unlocking slowly. Work will help me get my mind off all this pit slagging insanity.

After an hour of extensive weapons cleaning I'm settled enough not to note Prowl in my workshop until he's on the other side of my desk. I have spent about 20 minutes looking over a weapon Wheeljack has been working on. I'm checking specs and trying to insure that it's not going to explode once wired. I look up glancing away from my terminal. "Come to talk me down have you?"

"You don't seem to need it right now." He grabs a stool pulling up a seat next to my desk and sets his pistols down. Pushing my terminal back; I lift one up slowly checking each and then start to disassemble them. "Prime's very upset that you stormed out….He cares very much for you…"

"I can feel that thank you Prowl." I say blandly. The ache from Optimus makes my own tanks churn. I would purge if I were a lesser Mech. I turn his right handed pistol over "Sights off…What have you been doing to this thing?"

He gives no answer to my query. "That's why I come to you."He says leaning back on my desk looking away from me. He gives me the room I need and never pressures me into saying anything. I stop slowly and look away my hands frozen.

"Why is he being this way?" I ask frustrated. "Doesn't make any sence."

"He knows you're confused and you don't understand." Prowl replies smoothly with an understanding smile. "It's what he wants Ironhide…that should matter to you."

"S'my kid too." I utter under a slur. "He should let me help him." I demand and turn my head "He can't just think that doing this all alone like Mirage did is good for him."

A nod from Prowl; he doesn't miss anything. "And you are correct." He turns slightly "You have every right to have a say…it should be debated both good and bad. Not like this…I hate to see you two at odds….not when you are so close." Prowl sighs looking down shuffling his foot as if musing over the last words he's spoken. "Perhapse….Prime is trying to empathize with Mirage…He gave you both Slickdrift….that was not an easy thing." He shrugs slowly "Love is a silly thing sometimes." There's a grin on his face now, even though he's turned I can see it. He's betrayed himself.

"Who're you seeing?" I ask firmly a chuckle behind my question.

"No one…." He says defensively. Turning to face me his optics are honest. "Haven't the spark to talk to them yet."

"Got a plan?" I lean down slowly.

"I always have a plan." He turns and with a shrug, he starts to fiddle with one of my tools. "I'm just not ready to put such events into action….not yet." He shifts I forget how young he is. "They are still working on something very important and until that is complete I shall not bother their focus."

"Who is it?" I ask setting the pistol aside; folding my arms on the desk. "Come on kid.

"No." He chuckles "Absolutely not." I smile at him and he crests a smile back. It's good to see him like this; he's been uptight since he was a youth first joining this faction.

I nudge his door wing. "Come on." I sigh "Can't be as bad as me…Slag I'm with Prime…that was hard enough to get rolling."

"You approached him?" I nod and lift the tool out of his servo.

"He wasn't going to come up to me he had his Servos full with Slickdrift." I say pulling his pistol back up in my servos. I scan it with the small tool as I speak. "Was easy as saying 'come have a drink with me' not so hard...and so this person is working on a project….ask them to have a drink with you."

"That worked?" Prowl laughed laying his door-wings flat and turns around on the stool facing me now. "That's sort of crazy….when you think about it."

"Yeah I suppose …met in his room for drinks….I kissed him." I smile at the memory. It melts over me like the energon I had spilt over the floor. "He's good to me." I shake my head and think that I've hidden in my workshop long enough.

Long silence grows between us. "I have been hiding in here long enough…" Speaking my mind.

"Is that why you think you have been doing?" Prowl leans forward "Hiding?" I know he wants to understand my mood and at times that can be hard.

"I can't argue with him Prowl…I don't want to win." He sighs "I never want to win…" I'm selfless when it comes to Prime.

"You don't wish to fight with him why? Because he's your commander, Prime, or your Bonded?" That question kind of stings and I fight the grunt that's on my glossa.

"A little bit of all three…" I murmur quietly. "I'm use to taking his orders as law. I am use to showing him such adoration and reverence for his status…but as his bonded….I have to fight this…though the other parts of me tell me I cannot." I sigh "I'm conflicted."

"Maybe you should tell him all this." Prowl offers with a smile "tell him just what you've told me."

"I have tried…I get half way through it before he tells me I'm overreacting." I lean back putting my hands over the back of my helm. "Primus help me."

"When was the last time you read the great book." He asks softly, and I can hear the reverence in his voice.

"Of Primus?" He nods to my question and I sigh "Long time…"

"Such faith in Prime….surprised you don't read it more…." He says looking up to me laying his helm on his servos.

I am not sure how to answer this only to tell him. "I'm not an Oracle." Though I wish I had one to speak to. "My faith is strong of that there is no doubt."

"Do you know what you'll do?"

I nod slowly making up my processor. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Are you going right now?" Prowl blinks sitting up as I stand. "What about my weapons?"

Turning off the terminal I head for the door. "I'll finish them tomorrow." Finding a smile I turn into the corridor.

The rooms are dark. I know he's inside probably recharging but this cannot, and will not wait.  
I open my end of the bond fully flooding it with my apology; my sorry feeling. I don't see him, or hear him but servos grasp my upper arms pushing me back against the wall. "Prime." I say softly, he's snuck up on me.

"Ironhide." His voice is weak.

"He's hurting you." I put my hand against his chassis. I frown in the darkness our optics the only source of light near each other. "Let me ease your suffering." I plead. "Please, don't do this without me." I can feel our creation churning over under his armor.

"No…this is a burden I must bear." He feels pain at this admission. "I must."

"Not alone for pits sake." I groan "I love you let me help you." My vocals sound so broken and full of static.

"No." He protests and I flood the bond in order to break his seal on it. "I won't have you feel like this." He groans holding me.

"I will not let you suffer this alone like Mirage had to …I will help you ...Open up." I demand but he slumps against me. "Please Optimus…" I verge into unknown waters. I pull his helm down to meet my shoulder and he grasps onto me for life. I sigh softly. "Please." My plea is on the crest of a whisper, my very spark sinking.

"I cannot…I would keep this from you." He said softly "I won't have you suffer this….pain." I chew my denta for a moment.

"Thank you for saving me." I am thankful. "However, I do not wish to be saved…I will not let you suffer this through, you do not need to pay a penance for what happened to Mirage." I press on softly my voice a whisper. I know this is what he's doing. Punishing himself for something he never saw in the first place. "I wish to help you." I whisper in his audios. My servo strokes the back of his helm and I hold him, if that's all he'll let me do, than by Primus; that's what I'll do. "Let's get you into the berth." I slide under his arm and support most of his weight as we shift moving to our shared berth.

With a grunt he lays back, his hand holding his chassis. I fumble moving around the berth to check Slick, she's recharging for the night. I sigh I should never have yelled like I did, not with her around. "Ironhide…" His fingers reach out for me and I leave our daughter and return to his side.

"Let me at least call Ratch." My vocals crack in pain. "So he can give you something for the pain." At this I am relieved that he nods. It's a balm to my spark; I don't want him to deny all help. I don't want him to be in pain and if he won't share the pain with me; I'm glad he'll take painkillers from Ratchet. I lift my comm. to my face "Ratch it's me, Could you bring some Painkillers for Prime He's hurting."

"Can't you filter the Pain through the Bond?" I want to reach through the comm. and ring his neck.

"He won't let me." I touch Optimus' Chassis and rub in slow circles. "Or else I would have."

"I'm on my way." He says and the comm. goes silent without another word.

"Ratch is coming." I say softly. "Filter your vents Optimus breathe for me." He does as I ask his breath slowing. I make my vents intake the same slow breaths, in the hopes to calm him. It works and his grip on my servo lightens marginally. Enough I can tell he's doing slightly better. I shake my head. "Primus…."

His Servo clasps over my own, laying on his chassis, and he shutters his optics. I sigh and lean down over him laying my head on his chassis. I can hear his parts shifting, this is the worst part. I know there's not much room in there, and I can't imagine what he's going through unless he opens the bond to me. I hate this one way street right now. I am giving up everything about how I feel, and I would give anything, save our daughter and Opitmus; to feel what he is feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping Stones

Chapter 5:

Chapter 6 will be up in the coming days...it was getting to be so long a chapter I split it up...some of you were getting tired of waiting. :D

3

* * *

_It's a sharp shifting feeling like a blade tearing you down. Nothing makes one feel more inadequate than feeling like you're being attacked and unable to stop it. This is an assault; think nothing different. It's an assault on my systems._

_I groan softly trying to keep my vocals quiet. I worry that as Prime I'm damned at this point…Sparked by destiny, and soon to find more than one in my chassis. I feel them, but don't tell Ironhide, and Ratchet still is unable to scan beyond the matrix as it now refuses to move. I know I carry twins, and it get harder every moment._

_Ironhide has been nothing but help since this started getting worse; however, a large expanse divides us. I shall not let him suffer this; it is indeed more than one mech can bear alone. If Mirage can do it; so can I. Though Mirage must not have suffered this much. The spark Ratchet found has split. Twins were smoothing all together different, not unwanted, but unexpected completely. _

_I shift marginally; Ironhides optics online and he turns his head. "You ok?"He's not been recharging at all._

_A nod "Yes I'm fine." I lie softly quietly to not arouse his suspicions. "Getting more comfortable is all." This is the excuse I've been using lately. It's not like me to be prideful but now I cannot seem to help myself. I don't want him to worry._

"_Ratch says we're closer, can't get a good scan to say for sure but he knows when the time comes the matrix will move and we'll see him." He says with a smile shifting up to my side more wrapping a hand around the left side of my torso plate. Down deep in my chassis where our youngling is growing, where it harvests parts from my body. "He's going to be wonderful."_

_I must chuckle "You still insist it's a mech?" I raise the metal ridge over my optic. "I highly doubt it." I say making a motion over my torso "Small thinsg…" I say pressing my servo over where they lay. "Its femme." I feel both are._

"_I'm willing to take that bet." He says softly. "It's a mech…I just know it in my Spark." He lays a soft kiss to my chassis just below the glass. I smile down at him; for his sake and no other, I hope he's right. Reching up I cup his helm in my servo._

"_Ironhide?" My question is quiet and comes out sounding more desperate than I intend. I reach down running a hand down the back of his helm._

"_Energon?" To his question I can only nod and shift myself slowly. "Alright I'll be right back." As I am stuck in bed I rely on him more and more. When he's out on Patrols the others come to sit with me. Ratchet, Arcee, and sometimes; even Prowl._

_I know Ironhide has Patrol today and he'll be gone for two hours, so I want to make the time we have together enough. I have been opening the bond in the mornings so he can feel my systems and my processor. It causes him not to worry so much and as of late he's needed to be assured I'm not going to start the labor sequence before he goes on Patrols or on his duty shifts._

_My emotions and feelings, especially concern for twins, I keep sealed from him. Not in a malice way but I think it's not the right time. If I tell him he'll worry more, it's best to wait till the labor program takes hold and they are ready to be born._

_He returns with a dark cube and I am grateful. "Thank you." I say taking it from him taking a sip slowly. I pull myself more upright and groan closing my optics taking another sip and fight the urge to let it return up my main tube out of my tanks._

"_Prowls gonna be here in ten clicks to take care of ya." He says softly checking his armor. "I fed Slick she's sleeping again." He continues to explain. "I'll be taking her to Ratch later." He says softly "Almost time for her upgrade…Got her last scan tonight." Reminding me, keeping me up to date because it's all he can do right now. "And we'll be moving you to the medical bay in a day or so…Ratchet's orders."_

"_I know." I roll my optics lying back slowly with a groan. "Primus…" I utter slowly feeling a surge through my systems. This surge he felt, pausing optics darting to me; it was too much for me to hold down, and at the same time, shield from him._

"_Optimus?" I shake my head at him. Holding up a hand to halt his advance to the berth._

_My battle mask is back and I smile softly. "I'm alright...just a surge not the labor program." The main door buzzes and motion him to the door "That should be Prowl."_

_Ironhide gives me one of his sideways looks and nods slowly. Hesitantly turns into the main room but seems distracted by the surge he's felt from my systems. I know he's concerned; it radiates off him like smoke from a blown gasket. _

_Needing to shift, I sit forward; my back off the wall my servos lying between my knee joints; I'm slumped over. The pain won't change but shift and giving weak parts a rest is what I'm after. I groan softly feeling the aches move._

_Prowl enters slowly with a smile looking me over. "Prime." He nods holding a few datapads in his hands. "How is our favorite carrier this morning?" He seems rather chipper and well recharged for this early in the morning and I'm jealous of his carefree attitude. _

"_Well as can be expected." I smile at him as he steps forward sitting down in a chair at my side. Ironhide grabs his rifle from the door way and watches me quietly. I smile to let him know that I am ok, and he can go. "Be safe."_

"_I always am." He is smug and puts a fisted servo to his torso plate and I do the same. He turns and is soon gone, leaving my SIC and I alone._

_My optics turn to the mech who sits with me. Prowl looks good, his armor is clean and it glints in the light. Calmly the black and white looks up to meet my gaze. He smiles at me and raises a comforting hand to lie on my forearm._

"_He will be fine Prime." Prowl smiles patting the armor before sitting back withdrawing his hand. "I will have constant read outs from Lennox and the team, I will keep you up to date on all of their activities."_

"_I could ask for no better." With a sigh I shutter my optics letting my helm fall backwards. Now that Ironhide is gone his worry on the edge of the bond from distance I can relax a bit. Turning my head to Prowl I suddenly crave conversation. "How are you?"_

"_Good." He smiles softly looking up from his data-pad. He glances down tapping a few times before setting it flat against his legs and looks to me quietly._

_I motion a hand at him "work or pleasure?" I ask._

_He lifts the first data-pad. "Work schedules." He says turning them to me. "I know how you love to do them." His sarcasm is dry. "I was trying to fill in time off requests…and I have a few reports to read over…if you would like me to read them to you we can discuss them." _

"_That would be a welcome change." I take the tablet in my hand and twist it to face me. "Taking time off yourself I see…that's a first." I look up to meet his optics. "Something important?"_

_He looks nervous to me "Ah yes…" he sighs knowing I will know a lie if he tells one. "I've got a date of sorts." The young mech replied softly his plates turning slightly pale._

_I raise the plate above my right optic. "Ironhide said something about you having feelings for someone here on board. I think it would do you a world of good." And loosen up those over tightened bolts of yours. I however don't vocalize this. _

"_I told that gun monkey not to say anything." Prowl sighs and lowers his helm. A servo trailing over it in frustration. "Can he not keep anything to himself?"_

_I hand the pad back to him. "Watch yourself Prowl that gun monkey, as you put it, is my bonded." I warn with a chuckle. I know he won't tell me who it is…but I've narrowed it down by the list, it can only be one of two mechs. Wheeljack or Bluestreak. "Besides, Ironhide and I have bonded, there's not much he can keep from me." A beat and I change the subject back to Prowl. " So who is the lucky mech?" He knows I'm no fool but the question takes my mind off my body._

_I feel a pressure in my chassis and I rub my servo over it slowly. The little ones are twisting around inside of me fighting for the spot closest to my spark. I smile softly and try to push calm to them. They shift a moment more and settle. "I don't want to discuss it until I am sure it's going to work out…no reason to get pre maturely excited."_

"_I understand." I admit. I roll slightly and Prowl stands hovering over me placing his servos on my arm to help me turn. "Ugh…" I press my servo against my torso plate firmly._

"_Easy Optimus." He says slowly rubbing my upper arm. "What Can I do?" He asks in almost a panic of not knowing what to do._

"_I'm not sure…." I admit quietly taking in quickening vents. _

_Prowl moves around the berth crawling atop it to come closer to me. A hand on my arm another on my torso I hear his radio beeb. "Ratchet this is Prowl Medical Emergency Command Quarters…. It's Optimus." _

* * *

Nothing but rain. Stepping forward into the tree line and scan slowly. "Silver Stacks at 12 o'clock guys so watch him." Lennox is behind me with a small group of soldiers they are trying to stay out of my footfalls. The readings are off the scale and thermals show something was here. "I saw it Ironhide."

"I do not doubt you Major." I step forward slowly. The smell of energon is thick in the air. My scanners are picking it up soaked into the earth. "It's hurt whoever it is." I say and motion them to each of my sides "Fan out…search the underbrush it may be a small one." I say knowing the scent is light. Turning I point to my left "It went this way."

"Alright Panther 1 with Ironhide …the rest of you with me!" Lennox peals around my flank going to the other side. Every being stops around me, seeing the brush rustle just beyond the tree line. A squeal of chirps and clicks cybertronian.

Lifting my head I speak back in the native language I have no used in almost two years "_IDENTIFY YOURSELF." _

"_The fallen commands me the fallen commands me the fallen commands me…." _I sigh and walk forward looking down.

"_The fallen is dead killed by Prime…Himself…Damned to the Pit for his dishonor."_ I demand reaching into the brush pulling the human sized decepticon up into my hand forcing my palms around it slowly.

"_And he; that which was scorched by the hand of Primus…shall rise up….live again…." _the creature struggles "_The fallen can fall no farther…" _He quotes the book of Primus. "The fallen can fall no farther." I feel the creep of fear in my back-strut at the serious words filled with belief fueled with faith. These combined with a weapon are dangerous things.

"_He's dead…" _I say firmly tightening my grasp. Wrapping my index digit around its neck slowly.

"_So shall be your children…" I feel Rage and fear for my children: Slick and our unborn child. _I flex my fingers and seize his body crushing his processor and spark. Its body offlines and he goes limp between the digits of my servo. Dropping him to the ground I step on what's left sure to crush its chamber as best I can. I turn putting a hand between my optics to rub slowly.

"What did he say?" Epps steps up to my side. I feel him brace himself against my stabilizer in the mud. I look down and shake my head; I won't tell them now, not yet. Not until I can speak with Prime.

"It said nothing important…" I urge and turn moving away from the discarded body and the soldiers "Lets regroup…bring the body…" I say and make my way out of the trees. It had said nothing important to the humans, however it's warning told me two things; it knew prime and I were bonded, and expecting another child.

This information in the hands of the Decepticons is a deadly weapon. I close my optics a moment and sigh venting out my manifold growling low trying to run the scenarios through my head, how did they know? Who could have told them, and by what means are they planning to use it against us?

Stepping onto the gravel road I turn to transform but am halted by a chirp of my comm. "This is Ironhide." I say quietly, expectantly.

"Ironhide it's Prowl…Optimus is being moved to the medical bay…the labor program hasn't started but Ratch needs to get the little one out it's killing him….going to put it in a hatchling pod. Arcee is in your quarters with Slick." My body freezes, as I fumble looking down at the ground putting my weapons back in the recesses of my body. "Bluestreak is on his way to relieve you of your patrol."

"Understood…. and Prowl?" I ask with strong conviction.

"Yes Ironhide?"

"Don't leave his side."


	6. Chapter 6

_Stepping stones _

_Chapter 6: Dealt double  
_

_Panic over takes me. "Where is Ironhide?" I demand soft as I can through my groaning as I am assisted onto the table by Ratchet and Prowl. _

"_He's on his way Sir…he'll be here…" Prowl assures me. "What assistance do you need Ratchet?" He's offering._

"_Just stay up by his head; until Ironhide gets here I'll allow you." Ratchet replied evenly as his optics are cast down to his tools, he was busy prepping. I turn to look at Prowl who moves to stand at the head of the berth. His hand reaches down grasping onto my shoulder joint holding me still. "He'll be here Prime." I nod slowly attention going back to Ratchet. I'm desperate with the pain, and I can no longer contain it._

"_There are two…" I say through gasps of my manifold and hissing vents. "Twins…Ratchet." Coiling backward I restrain a growl. Prowl is struggling against me to keep me still. Servos pressing down both my shoulders. His servos slip and he grabs the large stacks between my shoulder joints and pulls hard wrenching me back onto the table._

"_Primus." Ratchet turns a new flurry of frustration ever present on his face. "FIRST AID READY A SECOND POD!" Pulling out more tools he turns to my left side. His hand pressing over a sensitive plate that shifts as if to bat him away. "Both are here yes?" I nod. "You should have told me…" He says almost sympathetically. _

_Before I can answer First aid appears in my periphery. "Why two?" He seems oblivious to what is going on around him._

"_Its twins now do it!" Ratchet turned away tossing a wrench at the younger medic who sidestepped the toss and moved to ready the pod. Turning back to meet my gaze he sighed. "I'm going to give you something for the pain." He assures me "I will wait 30 clicks for Ironhide, but no more…they have to come out…you should have told me you thought it was twins."_

_I groan and nod "Apologies I thought…" I'm cut off by Ratchet's hands in the air as he looks directly at me hooking me up to as many machines as I can count. _

"_One is a hard carry…this is torture...that's why pods were created for hatching those that could not be carried to full term by mechs…and two you definitely cannot do. There is hardly enough room in there for one." He runs his hands over my arm and injects sedative in the first line he can. I don't fall into recharge but the pain is dulled considerably and my torso is numbed. "Fedmmes or mechs or one of each?" he asks. "Can the matrix tell you?"_

"_I believe they are both Femmes…" I say "Small things." Running a hand over the left side of my torso where they reside turning over and coiling against one another. "But know, the matrix has given me no read out."_

"_Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were the smallest mechs birthed on record on Cybertron just because it's small does not make it a femme. Just because it's small doesn't mean it will get bigger either….look at Wheelie." Ratchet smiles. "Going to have your servos full now aren't you."_

_I nod at this fervently while bracing my hands on the berth edges to try to drown out my own sense of disorientation. "From now on Firewalls." I mean that with my spark._

_He laughs softly at me looking up to Prowl. "You bet your aft you best use Firewalls." Prowl smiles from above me and I reach up patting his servo. _

"_Thank you…for staying with me." It seems so hollow a gesture for something as magnanimous as this. _

"_I'm under orders from Ironhide not to leave your side" I feel warm because of this statement; my overprotective bond-mate has already seen to my wellbeing without even being here. "He'll be here soon he wasn't far off before we moved you…twenty miles or so…Speak of the Pit himself…he's here…" My optics dart to the door in the shadow stands a silhouette I know all too well. _

"_Optimus?" His voice, he moves into the room quickly and steps up to my side. "Hey." He's nervous but has a smile. He's wet dripping all over the floor. Reaching up to him I move a hand over his shoulder plates pushing off some cleansing foam he's missed. _

"_Quick shower?" I ask trying to laugh but coil back in discomfort._

"_Covered'n mud …didn't want ta see my little one like that." He said softly he's still slightly damp and there's still some mud caked in his joints but I am glad to see him. Servos clasp together as Prowl steps out from behind him, moving away toward the door._

"_Ones…"Ratchet corrected him coming around with both pods. "Apparently Prime says there are two." _

_Ironhide's expression is blank. "Two?" he blinks his optic shields and looks at me again "Two?" I can feel his panic. Something is wrong "Primus."_

"_Ironhide what is the matter?" I ask lifting my servo to him. He grasps onto it and clings. "Tell me." Prowl has left the room and is most likely headed to the bridge to let everyone know I'll be out of commission for about an orn. _

_He motions to Ratchet "After this is done I will tell you…focus." He stands to the side of the berth holding both my shoulders in his servos. Five weeks and six days since we bonded I look up into his optics once and he lowers his helm pressing it to mine. "I'm here." This is all I need to hear._

_Ratchet nodded at me "He's right it's time open up." With a groan I force my chest open and feel Ratchet's hands along the matrix as he plugs into the small metal chamber near my spark chamber. "Initiating Labor program." I feel the file open and I'm forced forward. I lurch forward moving to one side to purge into a small receptical near by. Ratchet was ready for this. "That's normal…" he nods "Just a few moments…I'm going to pull the chamber connection pin and then we'll see who we've got." _

_I hear the pop and the hiss and as much feel them. The labor program forces the matrix out of the way and I grit my denta with a hiss. "I got ya." Ironhide says softly to my audio his helm pressed against mine as he looks over to watch Ratchet. I nod to him "Doing great." I want to strangle him. My servos reach up out of Ratchet's way clasping onto Ironhide's waiting servos. _

"_Ok Optimus….Pull in trust me it's going to hurt but they will separate." Ratchet reaches within me and I growl to keep myself from crying out. I grit my denta as the firey pain juts up my back strut. I feel the seals break and the lubricant pour out of my chassis. Pressing back against Ironhide I leverage my systems and pull the cogs around my chamber. The matrix moves and I feel two feelings of disconnection, a sucking sound and digital wails. Ironhide is smiling above me. "A mech." Ratchet says handing off the first to First Aid to be placed in the First pod. Reaching in he pulls out the second my systems grinding. "Another Mech…First aid, hurry and get me a scanner…Hurry"_

_First aid appeared with the scanner "Come on little one you've got a strong spark." The Medic shifts back into a chair near the berth._

_Ratchet took the scanner and I watch in horror as the little limp body in his hands does not move nor cry. The scanner goes over him once more and Ratchet takes his servo and jolts some energy into the small body. I watch as the body reacts and shifts before a digital scream emits from him. I have never been so happy to hear a hatchling scream._

"_There we go...Perfect." He smiles "Two for one." He smiles "Very rare indeed." Ratchet hands the smaller of the two mechs to First Aid to put into the second pod. Hooking the small body up to the monitors and system regulators he lets the body slide into the second pod next to his brother. Placing the caps on both pods, First Aid boots up their systems._

_The matrix lowers back in place over my chamber and I feel my torso closing. Ratchet stands moving to my side reaching in to hold it open. "I'll over ride the panels…recharge." He looks up to me "I have to remove the cord nest they were housed in…as well as replace a few lines that have broken…recharge…you need at least a recharge cycle after this…" he coaxes motioning to Ironhide to agree with him and get me to Recharge. _

"_Two…by Primus two Optimus." I can't answer him right now I lower my full weight against him and groan. He looks down at me and smiles "Recharge…" His optics cast bright blue off my armor and I see him in the glint. "We'll talk soon." I hear his voice echo. _

* * *

Awestruck. That's what the humans refer to as my current state. I still hold Optimus to my torso plate as his body slowly sags down into recharge he desperately needs. Ratchet is busy cleaning out his parts. "How was that?" I ask because I do not know the proper way to ask.

Ratchet doesn't look up as he removes some of the extra parts and wires. "In a word…" he smirks and glances up only a moment. "Textbook." He shifts pulling out damaged parts and drops them down into a waiting canister on the floor.

I lay Optimus' weight down and move around the table to the pods. I touch my hand against them Careful not to break the seals. The mechs float quietly. One thrashes only a moment. They settle to the sides of the pods closest to one another. I smile at this gesture.

Ratchet steps to my side "They both look like you Ironhide." he muses softly.

"I can see that." Their faces mimic mine; their raised audio finials like prime's make them look almost cat like. "Have to talk to Optimus about what to call them…" I say softly already compiling a list of suitable names for his approval. I turn to the quiet one and smile at him. I am drawn to him the most. My servo runs along the side of his pod now and he shifts to my signature. He knows I'm here. Mostly he's red, but the little black touches on his servos and stabilizers strike me.

"They are healthy." He responds slowly.

"Good." I nod and pull up a stool to sit and look at the two little ones before me.

* * *

_When I online my optics he's seated beside me slick in his hands he hasn't noticed I'm awake. I watch as slick looks up at Ironhide giggling. He's got one hand in the air making a sweeping motion. "And Starscream…comes down like this …banking hard…but what he doesn't know is we have charges all along the rockface ya see…" I smile softly "And we detonate and BOOM!" she claps and chirps at him "That seeker gets his wings clipped…now he got away….but …his body and pride were dented." She clicks at him. Turning her head to me she reaches out for me. "Good morning." Ironhide turns to me his voice lowering and becoming quiet._

"_How did it go?" I ask not quite remembering. I try to sit up on my own but find it difficult. Taking one arm in mine Ironhide pulls to help me shift upward. "Thank you."_

"_Yer welcome." He sets Slick down into my arms and she smiles at me sitting up on my chassis hands grabbing at my facial plates. "She missed you." He smiles._

"_She seemed very entertained." I chuckle at him taking his servo in my own. "And the other two?"_

"_Right there." He points to my other side and there are the two tanks, both mechs floating quietly. Both have radiated to the side of the tank not only closest to me but closest to each other. "The one on the right …blue n black…like Slick here…thrasher…just won't settle." Ironhide leans down beside me and smiles "the other is calm as the moment before a battle…even though he's the one Ratch had to Jolt to wake up." I look between the two very different mechlings. Though identical their color schemes vary._

"_They look so much like you Ironhide."_

_He chuckles "Yeah been hearing that from everyone." He smiles and then looks to me his smile fading. "Ratch says this isn't the first time you were sparked…I mean when we bonded I knew that but I guess I never thought to talk about it." I nod slowly but the question is still on the edge of the bond. He shrugs slowly looking down at slick, the question directed at me but his optics averted. "How long ago?" I ache from the question but I won't keep the answer from him._

"_Before I became the Matrix bearer." I say softly speaking as casually as we ever have, as though we are old friends and less like lovers._

"_You weren't bonded…" He sits back down beside my berth and watches me. His tone is even and clear. His calm is warming._

"_No." I look up to him. "I should have told you."_

"_It's fine…" He trails it off into nothing as if waiting for me to say more. I know he would never force me but knowing he will live with the questions in his spark I know I must answer him. I've been keeping too much to myself and if this is a way to bridge the gap that has formed between us. Then I will do what I must to make sure we are all right._

"_Sentinel." I say softly. "When the matrix was passed from him to I …" Looking down I purse my lip plates quietly. "I was not ready." I admit, voice filled with sorrow; I hated myself for what happened, this is why I fight to protect the innocent who would otherwise suffer and die. When it's not their fault, they should not have to suffer. The incident shaped who I am._

"_I would not think so." He doesn't blame me; I didn't even for an astro-second think he would. "You loved him?"_

"_At the time yes…" I look up meeting his optics. "But things change." Pulling slick to my torso I fumble with my free servo for Ironhide's. _

_He nods and takes my servo in his in a firm squeeze. "Sure do." He looks down his free hand cupping Slick's helm. "You were still recharging when she had her scan." He smiles a change of subject is welcome. "She'll be getting her upgrade next week…Ratch says if we want ta change her colors we can do that then."_

"_No…her coloring is fine." I say looking up to him "Don't you agree?" He nods slowly "Perhaps a scheme change…"_

"_Flames?" Ironhide stands with a chuckle. "Like you…"_

"_I don't see why not…" I say lifting her up slightly she giggles touching my face. "You have never complained once about my terrestrial guise." Lifting her from my torso he smiles at her. Grasping Ironhide's servos she goes to him sliding into his waiting hands._

"_No I have not." His nod is curt as he holds Slick in his arms. "You don't need flames…nah yer pretty as a nebula..." I smile as he turns to me now. "I haven't said it in a few days…" he leans down shifting Slick into the crook of his arm. "I love you." I assume he is proud of me; he sounds it._

_I lean up to meet his waiting kiss and smile as our lip plates meet. "And I love you Ironhide." Slick giggles in his arms putting her small servos over her eyes. Looking to her "And I love you too Slickdrift." She giggles out the two words that she knows; our designations. I smile to her and look to Ironhide "What shall we call them?"_

"_The twins?" he sighed that question overwhelming him slightly. "I have no idea." His statement is curt and honest. Sitting back down on the stool again he faces me "Thought about all kinds of names but none seem right." He shrugs to me. _

"_What did you tell me about the first one here closest to me." I ask slowly trying to recall._

"_Called him a little Trasher." He says softly "Kicken and moving all over. He's restless."_

"_What do you think of Trasher?" I ask a hand moving to reach out toward the pod quietly. "Not a terrible name."_

"_Not really no…" he laughs and shakes his head "Naming him that we are asking for trouble; you know that right?"_

"_I'm prepared for the consequences."_

"_Trasher it is…" he sighs servos moving down to Slick's torso-plate to tickle her with a smirk. "and what of the other?"_

_I look to the second mechling, marginally he's smaller than his brother but not by much. He's serene and calm. When he moves its as though each movement was thought out before. "He's so tranquil in his recharge." I say reaching out to touch the pod, his little body shifting to my servo. His armor has little barbs across his shoulder plates, this is a difference between him and his brother aside from their coloring._

"_Call 'em Quill….Trash and Quill…" Ironhide is testing the names on his glossa and I can't tell if he likes them. "S'not bad…" he nods and it's a relief to my spark. _

"_Slickdrift, Quill, and Trasher." I look up to him "A good family." I say proudly._

"_Our family." He corrects. _

_Nodding I smile letting him have his little victory. "I stand corrected." _

_ Slickdrift Claps "Pime!" She giggles and reaches out for me and I take her back in my hands. She looks so much like her creator; I've seen his pictures. With her upgrade coming I hope to make her look less like him and more like her Sire: her true sire, Mirage._

_ One day I know she will want to know the truth, and go to him. I would never deny him if he wished her back, but I cannot help my love for her. _

_ The comm. Beep draws us out of our moment._

_ "This is Ironhide…go ahead."_

_ "Ironhide you are needed in the command center." Prowl._

_ "What's the situation?" He's talking as he slides Slick down into my arms. _

_ "Decepticons on our doorstep. Starscream…" there's an uneasy pause._

_ "And?" Ironhide asked._

_ "Double-Dealer, they say they've come for his offspring." Panic overtakes me and Ironhide and I exchange serious looks. _

_ "I'm on my way." Ironhide silences the comm. "You are in no condition to leave yet. I'll make sure this goes away." Reaching up I grasp at Ironhide's servo tightly. _

_ "By civil law he has a right to her." I ache as I say this._

_ "I know." I can feel the pain flood off him and I open our bond fully to him and he draws closer touching her helm. "Stay with your sire." He says. "I shall return." He looks up at me and we both can feel the fear creeping into our back-struts._

_ Ratchet enters from his office as Ironhide backs away. "Ratchet?" I have my eyes on the door until Ironhide is out of sight. _

_ " Yes Prime?" He asks softly. _

_ "Get me a direct line to Ultra Magnus." I demand. _

_ For a moment he looks at me then nods slowly. "I will have a terminal moved to you bedside." he steps forward looking at Slick "You aren't going to give her up are you?"_

_ He'd heard the discussion with Prowl. "No not if I can help it….if this is merely a case of Civil law that lays outside the means of the war." I sigh "Than I will find a way to keep her with the Autobots, even if that means giving her back to Mirage."_

_ "But he doesn't want her." Ratchet said quietly "And that base is not safe, full of Autobots and Maximals it's almost overrun." He shakes his head._

_ "He wouldn't want her with the Decepticons; no matter his fear in the matter…and it's the best place to hide her." I sound so hurt, I can't mask it in my voice as she settles down against the plates of my body; optics shuttering as she falls into peaceful recharge. "As much as it pains me to send her away." I shudder as the words roll of my vocalizer. _

_ "I'm sure Mirage can bring her back once things are more calm Prime." Ratchet says his voice filled with understanding. He reaches out slowly "May I?" He asks. _

_ "Of course." I say moving my hands back as my CMO lifts the small body off my chassis._

_ "Hello there little one." He said softly with care and peace. "I've missed you." He smiled at her but she remained in recharge pressed against his chassis as he walked around the room putting things up with one free hand. My optics twist to my side; to the twins in their pods and I struggle with myself. I struggle with what will happen next._

_

* * *

_

The story will continue on in CHOICE_  
_


End file.
